1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recreational vehicles, and more particularly to lifting mechanisms for raising and lowering furniture within the interiors of such vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase the available interior space of recreational vehicles or trailers, slide-out sections, such as rooms or closets, can be made integral with the structure of the vehicle or trailer. These slide-out sections usually include a floor, a roof, an end wall and one or more side walls. In the retracted position the roof, floor and side walls are typically inside the vehicle, concealed from exterior view, and the end wall forms a portion of the vehicle's exterior side wall. During transit, these sections are retracted and stored in the interior of the vehicle, with the exterior wall of the slide-out section being flush with the exterior of the vehicle. To use the slide-out section, the vehicle is first parked and leveled. The slide-out room is then slid outward from the vehicle, thereby increasing the interior space of the vehicle.
Various drive assemblies exist to extend and retract the slide-out sections. These drive assemblies can be manual or powered, including hydraulics, pneumatics, electronics, simple gearing mechanisms, cable and pulley arrangements, or various combinations thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,171 discloses one type of operating mechanism for a slide-out room.
Slide out room assemblies can add prohibitive cost and weight to a vehicle such that other methods must be employed to increase interior seating and like space. Moreover, even if the vehicle is equipped with a slide-out room additional interior space may be desired in the slide-out room.